hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Germany is one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime). His is a prominent member of the Axis Powers, alongside North Italy and Japan . In 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters, and Germany was given the name Ludwig, without a last name (but in fanon works his last name is usually''' Beilschmidt or '''Weilschmidt, the same as his older brother Prussia's). Himaruya stated that the reason for this would be made apparent in due time. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Germany Germany is the tallest of the Axis Powers, at 5'11 inches or 180cm. He and his brother bear next to no similar physical attributes, probably due to the fact that Prussia seems to be albino and more laidback in appearance (for instance, not slicking back his hair, though the two tend to both stay very neat clothes-wise). Germany has a rather fair complexion, with short, straight, pale blond hair that will almost always be neatly slicked back, unless he’s sleeping. His eyes are piercing and a cornflower blue. His physique is well-maintained (which is to be expected due to his strict training regimen) and shows his strength through his broad shoulders and large muscles. He’s known to resemble the stereotypical Aryan man, what with him being blond, tall and having blue eyes and clear facial features. Germany’s usual uniform is an SS uniform with tall black boots, occasionally accessorized with an Iron Cross necklace around his neck. Character Summary Germany has a very tough, serious and organized personality, which automatically made him the one in charge of training and generally taking care of the other Axis members (mostly Italy) around the WWII era. Despite all these points, however, he's rather illiterate when it comes to using technology. He is a fan of beer and wurst and generally all things Italian (though he'd hardly admit it), and is known to only let loose after a few drinks. His all-around toughness gives him problems when trying to express himself via body language, causing huge communication errors that can take an entire week to come to light. He is also a very by-the-book sort of man, to the point where he’ll follow the instructions given to him in a manual rather than listen to his own instincts. These factors, of course, mean that he is a terrible flirt whenever he tries to express his affection toward a potential love interest (as covered when Ancient Rome came to visit and in the Buon San Valentino strips) or even his friends. His being constantly pushed around by his führer and being forced to babysit Italy seems to cause quite a lot of constant tension (or "stomachaching") for him. Germany is also often heavily hinted at being a fan making sweets and of having an interest in BDSM. His hobbies include walking his dogs, reading, baking, saving money and compulsively cleaning. Germany has demonstrated his very strong, soldier-like personality during the war years and is a great fighter. For instance, when he was captured by the Allied Forces, he refused to say a word and invited on their “petty torture”, claiming it would be nothing compared to his daily life, an unfortunately accurate statement. He also organized a very strict training regimen for the Axis, even increasing Japan's training and setting him on a low-salt diet after discovering his blood pressure, and never abandoned Italy whenever he was in trouble, despite Italy’s constantly needing his help becoming rather costly and difficult. His determination is also very impressive, such as how he complied when faced with going hand-in-hand with Japan on a ridiculously strict diet or working nonstop on a substitute for coffee. Not much has been covered about Germany’s past, and a younger design for him hasn’t even been made public yet. All that has been revealed so far is that he was raised by his older brother Prussia, who took the initiative to combine the German states and thus bring Germany into existence. However, what seems like the only trait he picked up from his brother seems to be them both being neat-freaks. As a younger country, he was raised surrounded by large empires and being constantly besieged with wars, likely giving him his strict and militaristic lifestyle. Several fans speculate that Germany is the former personification of the Holy Roman Empire, but all grown up. This idea can be enforced by their many similarities and the fact that HRE was never confirmed to have "died", only his home being dissolved. It would also explain some details, like his attraction towards North Italy, as HRE and Italy were childhood lovers. The real reason for his past and surname pointedly not being covered is to be made apparent eventually. Nowadays, Germany is still a bit of neat-freak, as well as having an added obsession over recycling. He still hangs out with the other Axis members, as well as his brother and Austria. Some German stereotypes he portrays include his physical and mental toughness, his inability to communicate proper body language, his strict personality, his love for beer and wurst, etc. Relationships 'Austria' Germany has described his relationship toward Austria such as if he were an older brother, but still does not refer to him as one. This formality may mean that they aren't quite as close as (for example) Austria and Prussia. They were close allies in both World Wars, and after annexing him, Germany had Austria move in with him, to which he didn't really mind. However, it was later on revealed that Austria was just freeloading off of him by ordering him around and blaming him for things he himself had done (such as breaking a cup). He would also tell Germany off for attempting to throw away frayed and worn underwear, calling it a "waste". It's gone so far that all the neighbours now acknowledge it as "the usual". Austria still relies heavily on Germany, though. When the weather gets even slightly cold, Austria will collapse with a high fever, needing Germany to take care of him, and it's also been shown that Austria relies on Germany alone to come pick him up whenever he gets lost. Austria has admitted that his reliance is a "terrifying thing", though. He has, however, been trying to lessen his dependence lately, at least economically. Otherwise, he still seems to need Germany for more reasons than one. Germany has been impressed about Austria's fighting technique in the past, but he still worries about how reliant Austria is on him and has tried to teach him to fend for himself. However, he gave up shortly after witnessing Austria working "to his limit"; being him sweeping for a whole two minutes before growing too exhausted to continue. Both Germany and Austria seem to be avid readers of dating advice books and such, trying to offer each other advice. Austria is aware of the times when Germany attempted to be romantic and how he failed miserably, having "lost his head" too easily. Oddly enough, when Germany attempted to presumably try having sex with Austria in attempt to practice and ensure he knew how for when he intended to do so with Italy, despite his struggling, refusing, and telling Germany off, he apparently removed his pants himself. He then called his behavior "upright" as he said all Austrian citizens were, confusing Germany. In modern-day setting, shown during the Buon san Valentino '''strips and episodes and other miscellaneous pieces, it can be safely presumed that the two live together at Germany's house, along with Prussia (that, or Austria visits and hangs around his house a lot). Hungary The relationship between Hungary and Germany hasn't been very well covered yet, but they still appear to be rather familiar. Despite his annexing Austria in the past, much to her disliking, she refers to Germany affectionately as Germany-chan and Germany can speak to her casually with more ease than with most older women (though whether or not it's just the topic of Prussia and Austria being discussed or if they actually have good chemistry or get along well is unknown). Hungary was closely allied with Germany and the Axis and they brought her out of the Great Depression, but the negative relations by the end of WWII do not seem to have effected their current relationship very deeply. North Italy Germany first found Italy hiding from him in a crate of tomatoes instead of trying to defend his territory, and had to take a moment to figure out if Italy was really the grandson of the ancient Roman Empire. He took Italy in as a prisoner but quickly grew sick of his behavior and sent him back inside a cardboard box. While Germany was labouring away for France, Italy came back to him in search of work since he needed the money desperately. He later on returned again, declaring himself Germany's ally, or "friend", in World War 2, much to Germany's initial distress, but then acceptance. Later on, the Pact of Steel was formed in the form of an oath that Germany would not replace Italy with another, stronger nation. He also gifted Italy an Iron Cross necklace at one point, and always had a certain admiration for Italy's home and culture, loving to visit for vacations and claiming he wouldn’t' mind staying there forever. Their relationship seemed to grow from that point on. Germany never abandoned Italy, even after Italy's seeming betrayal near the end of WWII. Though at first their relationship was rather dysfunctional, Germany grew increasingly (though silently) affectionate toward Italy, finding that having someone who trusted and relied on him had actually been a good experience for him and reflecting fondly on their shared past and mishaps. A few strips released on Valentine's Day titled "Buon San Valentino" were released, and focused on Germany's increasing confusion at Italy's everyday actions toward him - hugging and kissing him, telling him he loved him, and gifting him red roses on Valentine's Day (a formal confession of love in Germany). He took it upon himself to answer to Italy's apparent questions of whether or not Germany returned his "feelings", and the eventual answer being "yes", though Italy interpreted is as a "yes" in the way that they could play another game of football. Over the course of about six days, Germany made an attempt to act like a proper partner should by following a manual, giving Italy gifts and asking him out to dinner, where he intended to propose. He started feeling a mix of new emotions leading up to it, and had trouble expressing them. Italy, not understanding the entire situation, thought Germany was angry at him. He did, however, seem to understand when Germany proposed, panicking and saying he "appreciated his feelings", implying Germany's feelings may be one-sided. Germany then proceeded to shut down upon being rejected, and appeared to recall a memory from the past - possibly a memory as the Holy Roman Empire, Italy's childhood love, though that speculation has not been confirmed. It was left at a cliffhanger from then on, and their relationship does not seem to have been damaged by that night. Italy and Germany are very often paired together as a canon couple under the name "GeIta" or "枢軸お花夫婦 (Suujiku Ohana Fuufu)". Japan Japan was the last member to join the Axis Powers team and seemed to have known Germany for quite some time, as shown in some of the original strips. Germany never could and still can't tell what Japan is thinking, and holds a good amount of respect for the other nation, despite not believing that Japan really was older than both Germany and Italy due to Japan's isolation. At one point, he viewed Japan as naïve but hardworking, and acknowledged the fact that he reads the atmosphere and refrains from speaking. Germany seems to normally be impressed by Japan's culture and ways: such as being impressed by Japan's upgraded and miniaturized U-boat design (though most others would be, as well) and Italy revealing Germany's love for ninjas and ninja movies. He also tends to love the food he and Italy prepare together, but seemed slightly disappointed with his meagre portion in the Axis bento box. Japan and Germany share similar exasperated opinions on Italy's general behavior, though Japan is generally more patient with him than Germany can be. They are a rather rare pairing in fandom, and can go by "Germany/Japan", though the pairing is often pushed aside due to the more popular pairings involving the two. Prussia Prussia is Germany's older brother as well as drinking buddy. Germany respectfully refers to him as "brother" and manages to tolerate his egoistic attitude and strange habits, but still refers to their bond as an unsavory one. The feeling of annoyance can be returned by Prussia at times, as well. Although Prussia raised Germany, he tends to lie quite a bit about his past and puts it in a brighter light, confusing Germany at times when others say something near the contrary, such as during the 2011 Christmas event. The two are still seen to care about each other quite bit, though, as shown when Germany was relieved when Prussia woke up after eating England's cooking and Prussia's evident terror when Germany's drinking and eating habits suddenly changed drastically and he refused to give him a proper answer as to why. It's also commonly thought that Germany and Prussia nowadays share the landmass of Germany in some way. After Prussia's country was officially dissolved, he didn't fade away and die like most other dissolved nations but rather moved in with Germany. Since then, he started to refer to Germany as "West", possibly implying that Prussia now represents the easternmost part of Germany, which has always been notably different than the Western half. Their incestuous pairing has a rather large following and is often known as "Germancest" or "芋兄弟 (Imo Kyodai)", though it can sometimes be outshone by the increasingly popular and canon GerIta and PruAus/PruHun pairings. AU (Alternate Universe) Versions ''NOTE: A great deal of the information surrounding the AU versions of this character are purely fanon ideas - headcanons, if you will. Little official information has been given on the alternate universes; please do not believe any of the details not stated to be confirmed as canon to be official.'' Read more on the alternative versions of Germany, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom '''Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!) Voiced by: Rika Zaiki (seiyū) The female version of Germany did not make her debut appearance in the I Was Overwhelmed By Heroines '''extra strip and soon-to-be episode, unlike the other Axis and Allied Forces members (with the exception of nyo! France). She can look rather similar to her male counterpart with his hair down while in chibi form, which is often pointed out by bemused fans, but their designs are still very different. Her name is normally known to fans as '''Louise '''or '''Monica, Louise being purely of fandom origination and Himaruya saying how he liked the name "Monica" for her (or "Monika" in a German sense). Her outfit is normally a female version of Germany's military uniform, with a sort of hat on her head and headphones (fans speculate that these headphones may be sound-proof, so that she can stay focused while nyo! Italy is fooling around). Aside from her slightly greener eyes, nyo! Germany has generally the same color palette as the regular version. She's usually portrayed as very muscular, like her male counterpart (though less so than he is) and her chest is said to be rather big. Her personality seems rather similar to Germany's, with all the expressions she's been drawn with so far being worried or exasperated and Himaruya noting that she's very serious. She's also often drawn with a dog, enforcing the idea that she owns and loves dogs like the normal Germany. She's also sometimes shown by fans to be a bit more shy then Germany. A popular fan headcanon that nyo! Italy enjoys groping nyo! Germany's breasts is often shown to make her flustered and uncomfortable in fan works, enforcing the idea that she's slightly awkward or unsociable. 'Second Player/Another Color (2p!)' Along with the Second Players of the other Axis Powers members, 2p! Germany has both a male and female counterpart. The "Another Color" Germany is much paler than the original design, featuring almost white skin and platinum blond hair, and the designs bear a large scar under their left eye or across the face, and their eyes are either red (female) or a sort of violet (male). They are also both covered with scars on their arms and (for the female version) stomach. Their outfits are similar to that of Germany's standard training attire, just colored differently and with a jacket buttoned around his shoulders, with the female version being a smaller tank-top that reveals her stomach and more bluish pants, without the jacket and with headphones. They're known to keep the signature Iron Cross necklace around their necks. They're also often shown with a large combat knife. This version of Germany looks very calm and cool, if not a little bit intimidating and battle-worn. Their classic portrayal in fan works usually involves them being very tough, if not a little bit slow at times, but some portray them as a sort of perverted delinquent. They're classically shown having a love/hate relationship with 2p! Italy, him being the one possibly to have given 2p! Germany all their scars after 2p! Germany's ways ticked the other off. Their fan-given names are''' Adolf', '''Lutz' or Kaspar/Monika, but their first players' names are often used to avoid confusion. They can be given the surnames '''Asmel '''or '''Beilschmidt '''to complement 2p! Prussia's, although like their First Player, they're classically shown without a last name. Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (Germany) Hatafutte Parade (Germany) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Germany)Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Germany) Vorwärts Marsch Ich Liebe Einsamkeit Germany's Anthem Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Gakuen Fiesta (featured) Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (featured) Category:Character Pages